Does she know?"
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: A very light yuri romance about Urd and Mara...


Ok...I came up with this idea after reading 'The devil in miss urd' trade paper back. A lot of things had this idea building in my head, but when I read 'TDIMU', it flared up. Especially when I was re-reading it and read the line where Keichi aks "Those two really used to like each other?" and Belldandy says "Yes... True friendship...and love... comes in many shapes." So here's a little fic. Hope you like! Oh, and I want to say 'ello to anyone who is reading this because they liked any other stories Ive written. Enjoy!   
  
  
Does she know?  
a fic by...me  
  
  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
  
  
  
Mara paced restlessly about the small apartmen she was currently staying in. She might be a Demon, first class (unlimited), but shestill had to have a place to stay. This sufficed.   
But neither the rain outside nor the size of her apartment had anything to do with her mood.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she have any idea what she does to me?"  
  
  
  
  
Urd...older sister to the bitch goddess Belldandy.  
Urd...the immortal shell which housed the Lord of Terror program.  
Urd...the bane of her eternal existance.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know that her name is like a string tied around my heart?"  
  
  
  
  
Mara shook her head. This was rediculous. There was no way that she...  
A tight, wreching pain tore through the demons body. What the hell was happening? The sisters! Those bitches had hit her with a sneak attack! Suddenly, the pain ended, leaving her with a final, jaw clenching flash.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know that her eyes hurt me more than any charm or thunder bolt ever could?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The question you should be asking yourself right now" a disturbingly familiar voice said, "Isnt what the sisters are doing to you, but what youre doing to yourself."  
  
  
  
  
'Does she know that if I let my gurard down for an instant, the image of her face burns me like a branding iron?'  
  
  
  
  
Snappping around, Mara raised her hands to rend her intruder with hell-fire only to find herself starring at... herself.  
"Oh, put that away." the mirror Mara said, gesturing vaguly at the glowing sphere of energy in Mara's hands. "Do you have any idea why I'm here?"  
Snarling a bit, Mara lowered her slowly lowered her hands.  
"I dont even know what you are, so why should I know why youre here?"  
The second Mara sighed.  
"Im YOU...well...sort of. And Im here because your trearing yourself apart...literally."  
Mara felt her anger begining to boil upward again.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know that the thing Im most afraid of is her soft voice whispering a three word phrase?"  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?"  
The double Mara leaned close to the origional's eara whispered a single, two sylable word which made the demoness's blood run cold.  
"...Urd..."  
The newest Mara straightened up and clapped her hands together.  
"You like her! You love her! Youve never felt this way about anyone ever before..and on top of all that, you have some VERY interesting ideas about doing this and that with her!"  
Mara -the first one- kept her voice carefully neutral as she replied,  
"That... just cant be true."  
  
  
  
  
Does she know that the face I show the world is just a mask?"  
  
  
  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the second Mara looked at her image  
"Really...just cant be true...well then, what about that fiasco with trying to clone an Urd of pure demon blood?  
Nearly stammering now, Mara replied  
"She...would have been a powerfull ally for our side! Thats all!"  
"Oh? And of course, it didnt have anything to do with the fact that Urd would have been on OUR side... a completly demon Urd, never able to return to the side of the Light, or her sisters...which, of course,would have meant an eternity spent...with you."  
Without a sound, Mara collapsed to her knees.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know that I would do anything for her...though it damn me for an eternity?"  
  
  
  
  
Mirror Mara knelt next to her originator.  
"You have to get this off your chest somehow...its killing you!"  
The origional Mara looked up at her double...and slowly nodded.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know any of what goes on in my heart when I look at her?"  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, the mirror had returned to whereever it had come...and Mara finally felt a bit of balence in her tourtured heart.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know that I have feelings...that I can never share with anyone?"  
  
  
  
  
"Mistress?...Mistress?" A tiny Djen called softly into Mara's bedroom. " Senbei is here, and he has a lovely plan to tell mistress about..."  
"Go away" The demoness growled from her darkened bedroom. "Im not in the mood for any of your games right now."  
Dutifully, Senbei backed away, leaving his mistress to her rest. On the way out however, his eyes cought on something that nearly made him chortle in glee.  
'Urd...my true feelings...'  
The sight of the heavy scroll Mara had written suffuced the little demon with joy.  
"This...must be how much mistress HATE goddess! What horible and naughty things she dream of doing to them! If I take to goddess, they get much afraid and Senbei's happiness go up many levels!"  
With a snicker of glee, he reached for the scroll...his destination-the temple where the three sisters lived with their pet mortal, Keichi.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know that I love her? That I always have, always will love her?"  
  
  
  
  
-Knock!-Knock!-  
Mara grumbled sleepily, having been awoken from a rather...disturbing dream.  
"Senbie! Get rid of whoevers at the door!"  
-Knock!-Knock!-  
Growling in anger, Mara rolled out of bed and stomped towards the door.  
Tearing it open, she almost fainted when she saw who awaited her.  
"U...Urd?!"  
The platinum haired goddess looked at Mara, her eyes smoldering with something...anger maybe?  
"How much of this is true?" Urd asked...holding up the scroll.  
Never normally at a loss for words, the demon couldnt even muster a denial. All she could do was lower her eyes.  
Suddenly...she felt something warm and soft press against her mouth.   
Opening her eyes and attempting to gasp in shock immediatly told her what it was.  
The smell of her hair...the soft warmth of her lips...Urds kiss was light to the blind, music to the deaf...mercy to the damned.  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know?  
  
  
  
  
'This is a dream...this has be a dream...But if it is...I never want to wake.'  
All to soon, however, it was over.  
Gently taking Mara's hand, Urd's voice was a cold splash of reality.  
"We...need to talk."  
  
  
  
  
"...I think she does."  
  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well...as you all know, this is the part where I rip apart my own fic. Yeah...it was short, and kind of predictable...but I think it was kind of sweet...Oh, and by the by...one of my beta readers read this and said..."Oh, whoa...another song fic...who wrote that though?" No...this is not a song fic....I just kind of though that the little remarks were cute...sue me  
-shrugs- anyhoo...expect more in the weeks to follow.  
Hope you liked it, and as always...read and respond...I reply to every email I get about my fics, positive or negative.  



End file.
